Le Paradis Perdu
by nataniel
Summary: Inspiré du PP de Milton. La chute de Lucifel : son arrivée en enfer. ( trixte... :( )
1. Chapitre I Découvrir

Auteur : Nataniel 

Titre : Le paradis Perdu

Disclaimer : Angel Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur : Petite histoire largement inspiré du recueil poétique Le Paradis Perdu de John Milton, mais avec mon Lulu préféré et sans les vers du 18 ième siècles. :P En gros, les événements qui ont suivit la chute de Lucifel et son arrivé aux Enfers. Il y aura p-e une suite, qui sait? ^_^

*************************************************************************

Chapitre I

Son bel uniforme blanc était couvert de sang séché. Le corps de Baal gisait non loin de lui, mais il n'en avait cure.

L'ange fixait cette main qui s'agrippait encore au pommeau poisseux de son épée, enchaînée par une force plus grande que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à lui intimer l'ordre de la lâcher, de la laisser tomber dans la suit noirâtre qui recouvrait le sol sous ses pieds. 

Il ne faisait que contempler cette main par qui la mort était passé, par sa lame, elle s'était repu de la chair et du sang de ses frères. Elle autrefois étincelante n'était plus que nuit; aucunes lueurs ne venaient la faire briller. Elle n'était plus qu'un trait noirâtre, terne reflet du ciel sans étoile et sans lune qui l'étouffait d'une chaude étreinte.  
  
Le vent soufflait à lui l'odeur du souffre qui serait maintenant le parfum de son existence. Ce souffle trop âpre brûlait sa peau et faisait virevolter sa chevelure dans la lumière rougeoyant de la lave qui coulait au pied de la colline d'où il était. Du sol à l'apparence rocailleuse émanait une vibration constante qui lui tordait les tripes.

Cette force dévastatrice au fond de lui était à l'écoute de toutes ses nouvelles choses qui l'entouraient et n'y voulait rien bouger avant d'en avoir saisit le sens. Un sens fluent comme du mercure. Viscosité impalpable et horrible qui s'accroche à tout, mais n'est jamais saisit. Elle assimilait cette environnement hostile, mais s'accrochait toujours à cette épée. Cette flèche vers ce ciel opaque et clos. 

Peu à peu l'archange se mit à discerner les compagnons de sa chute. Ils étaient tous là, quelques milliers de survivants : faibles, fatigués, abattues. Ils pansait silencieusement leurs blessures, rassemblaient leurs hommes, criaient quelques ordres. Encore à l'abri dans la logique de guerre, peut-être n'avaient t-ils pas encore compris se qu'il avait compris lui ?

L'un de ses compagnons d'armes s'approcha de lui. C'était un jeune ange fougueux et plein d'espoir dont l'obscurité avait déjà commencer à se gaver et qui serait un jour connu sous le nom d'Asmodeus. Pour l'heure, ce n'était qu'un ange épuisé qui s'approchait avec précaution de son maître. L'archange posa son regard gris sur lui , mais ne dit rien. L'ange audacieux rompis le silence et parlant d'une voie faible, mais assuré dit à son seigneur :

-Sommes-nous arrivé à la fin, mon seigneur? Est-ce ici que s'arrête tout pour ceux qui on combattu à vos côtés? 

L'archange se tourna un peu plus vers lui, profitant de l'occasion pour faire face à la foule d'êtres qui tremblaient déjà pour le destin de leur impertinent compagnon.

-Écoute bien ceci, toi qui me parle si hardiment. Je sais qui tu es et aujourd'hui je te laisse en vie pour cela. Tu vivras encore; parce que tu t'es battu sans relâche pour les mêmes nobles choses tes frères d'armes, pour les mêmes convictions, pour la même injustice, la même liberté comme nous tous. Pour la première fois de cette histoire étrange, nous nous sommes lever contre le tyran et avons demandé justice. Certes chacun de nous a vu avec quelle force le tonnerre céleste c'est abattu sur nous. Mais, qui aurait pu le prédire? Qui avant nous avait oser défier ce monstre d'orgueil qui fut notre maître. Et sachez tous ceci : , et il enveloppa la foule de ses bras avant de poursuivre, Ses foudres n'ont rien changé, rien en moi n'a changé et vous ne lirai jamais de repentir sur mon visage. Ce chien a échoué, sachez le bien! Car nous sommes toujours là, avec la même soif, la même rage qui le poursuivra pour l'éternité. Oui, nous serrons ses ombres, ses ombres qu'on ne peut faire disparaître, ce reflet incongru de la supposer grandeur divine! Le Mal, mes frères soyons ce Mal et bâtissons un empire si grand et si solide qui le Bien semblera chétif et absurde. Et certes aujourd'hui, il brille en haut, mais demain nous le tirerons par la barbe et le jetterons dans les flammes avec toute la rancœur et la vengeance de nos âmes maudites.

Il y eu une explosion de joie dans la foule. Profitant de la monté de la foule il ajouta :

-Partez maintenant . Et à l'ouest, battissez les remparts qui abriterons bientôt les horreurs délicieuses des enfers.

Le mouvement de masse fut immédiat et il contempla un moment le serpent obscure qui fendait l'air dans la clarté surnaturel de la nuit infernale.  
L'ange près de lui était toujours là.

-Prends Baal et amène la au campement avec les autres, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

-Oui, altesse.  



	2. Chapitre II Le prix du devoir

Auteur : Nataniel 

Titre : Le paradis Perdu

Disclaimer : Angel Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur : Petite histoire largement inspiré du recueil poétique Le Paradis Perdu de John Milton, mais avec mon Lulu préféré et sans les vers du 18 ième siècles. :P En gros, les événements qui ont suivit la chute de Lucifel et son arrivé aux Enfers. Il y aura p-e une suite, qui sait? ^_^

*************************************************************************

Chapitre II

  
Rester seul sur la colline, il se remit à la contemplation de son épée. Il ne l'avait pas lâché. Il y était toujours collé. 

Sa main se mis soudainement à trembler et il compris enfin quelle était cette chose qui l'habitait depuis leur arrivé en ses lieux. La peur. Une peur atroce qui lui faisait plus mal que ses blessures, plus mal que sa solitude. Pris de rage, il grogna et jeta son épée sur le sol. 

Pourquoi ?

Il se mit lui aussi en vol et partie dans la même direction qu'avait prise son peuple. Il volait lentement, explorant des yeux la terre ravagée des enfers. Survolant un grand fleuve au débit tranquille, il s'immobilisa soudainement dans les airs, puis atterri précipitamment sur ses rives. Il s'approcha de l'eau transparente les yeux terrifiés, le cœur serré dans du barbelé il regarda son reflet.   
Non.  
Ses ailes, ses magnifiques grandes ailes étaient noires. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué le changement chez les autres et encore moins chez lui. Mais, c'était bel et bien vrai. Ses plumes blanches avaient pris la couleur de la nuit. C'est à cette instant terrible qu'il réalisa l'ampleur de ce qu'il était maintenant : Damné.  
Ses yeux gris se tournèrent alors vers ce ciel vide qui était son seul spectateur. La douleur était trop grande. « - Pourquoi? Pourquoi me demander cela seigneur? Je n'ai jamais voulu cela? Pourquoi me condamné à votre haine , père? Qu'es- je fais ?Pourquoi? – C'est ton destin Lucifel , c'est ainsi que les choses doivent êtres. Rien ne peut changer ton destin. – Je refuse. – Tu sera Lucifer, je l'ordonne… »*

Est-ce le prix à payer pour avoir voulu vous servir, père ?Être loin de tout ce que j'ai chéri?. Seriez-vous ce père cruel que je dois apprendre à haïr?

  
-Bien sure vous n'êtes pas là pour répondre… Vous avez toujours fuit les questions?

Il regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans l'eau du fleuve. Une larme furtive coula sur sa joue, puis s'évapora dans l'air infernal sans laisser de trace.

  



End file.
